bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Love Built On Hate
It was a dark, stormy night. Nori Haruo's house in Hiroshima was being bombarded with rain drops. A hard knock on the door was heard. Fukienzeru stood outside, sopping wet and in ragged clothes. She felt like trash for having to resort to such tactics to avoid detection by Bael, but until he was destroyed once again she had little choice. She grimaced, hoping the Hell-Hunter she was visiting wasn't a complete nuisance. Onoskelis hid in the bushes next to the house, cold and shivering from the rain Fukienzeru had made to give them the effect of suffering maidens in need of help. Wh... What...? For whatever reason, Nori was awake. In the middle of the night. It was raining, and it hadn't been when he had gone to bed, so the windows were open, and part of the floor was soaked as a result. And, for another ambiguous reason, there was someone knocking at his door. In the middle of the night. This person woke him up. In the middle of the night. They certainly wouldn't be getting Nori's charming side. He rolled out of his bed, still wearing the clothing he had worn the day before, and not even bothering to check if his wife was awake or not. She'd just be in pain, anyway. The woman's helplessness was really getting on his nerves; a bit hypocritical for him to feel that way, he knew, but it didn't really matter at the moment to him. As he walked towards the windows to close them, he stole a look at his visitors. Nori recognized them immediately. His Hell-Blade formed on his back, sheathed, and he reached into the pocket of the jeans he was still wearing to pull out a cellphone. Immediately, he took a picture of the woman, and added in it's description "if I'm not home soon, give this to the news". A failsafe. She wouldn't take him without her face getting plastered everywhere. He would make sure of that. And so, in the pouring rain, Nori used kogeru to appear in front of Fukienzeru, without opening the door. She'd need more than a sob story and a nice body to gain entrance into his house. Upon the door being opened, Fukienzeru had the widest eyes, poutiest face, and cutest look she could give. She paid no expense in looking as helpless and desirable as she could, her shoulder being revealed as well as a side of her breast in the black night gown she was in. "Oh thank God it's you, Phil! I need you're help. The help of a strong, brave Hell-Hunter like you!" Onoskelis, while in the bushes, gave two thumbs up with a monotone, expressionless look on her face. Surely this Hell-Hunter could not resist her seductive charms. No one else had before. Well, no one who was into women could. She leaned her wet body against Nori, pretending to trip over the step to his door and clutching him for support, looking up at him with innocent red eyes and quivering lips, blushing like an embarrassed schoolgirl who had just been introduced to her life-long crush. There was one who did resist her charms. It most likely wasn't Nori. It came in the form of a snarling and rapidly charging figure heading straight towards Fukienzeru. It slammed into her, nothing short of a weight being struck into her side. It pinned her to the ground, baring its teeth and her and lunging its head forward in an effort to chew out her throat. Its eyes were wide, blind with animalistic fury and territorial desire. Nori's best friend, his dog, had come to the "rescue". Blink. Blink blink. The man in question, however, was too busy blushing and trying to make sense of what had happened to thank the dog at the moment. Once he did regain his senses, however, he lept into action. His Hell-Blade drawn, he leaned over her head and held it against the woman's throat. "Good evening, Fukienzeru." Onoskelis used Kogeru to appear right behind Nori and held her blade-tipped arms against him threateningly "A single movement more would be inadvisable. If Fuki-sama gains so much as a scratch, you're death will be a blessing." Fuki smiled up at him while using her tremendous, insidious Reiatsu to choke the dog off of her. She used her Index finger to nudge the Hell-Blade out of her way "Now that that is over, we need a place to crash. Gimme gimme." "?!" Needless to say, even the dog didn't see that coming. Wildly struggling, she couldn't control her body as she was flung off, letting out pained yelps as she scrambled back onto its feet. She jumped back and away from the frightening presence, lowering her ears and head in a symbol of submission. However, she kept her teeth bared and her noises to a growling level, knowing that was the only thing it could do at this point. Her master was now in trouble, but she couldn't save him! What was she to do?! "I... I refuse. You don't even know my name... I've never asked anything of you. I'm the one who freed you from the spire. What right do you have to come to my house and demand a place to stay..?" Despite Nori's defiant words, he had already gained a defeated look to his face, courtesy of the blades jutting into his back. His sword was still in the position she had nudged it to; he didn't know what she wanted him to do with it. "Girl, go back inside... I can handle this by myself..." Nori tried his hardest to give an earnest smile to the dog. Fukienzeru got up and brushed herself off, the rain dissipating with a snap of her fingers "Because, if you do you will not only have the company of two fine ladies but also protection from what is soon going to be the rapture." The dog let out a low whine at her masters' words. Clearly, she was unhappy about leaving Nori in that state. But, what else could she do? She let out a few barks, the whines tracing her tone to express her worry. Meanwhile, as the scenario played out, another presence was now coming towards the area. It was that of Tereya. The schlera of her eyes were a sickly orange, sweat was pooling down her face. She was walking slowly, her hand propped up onto the wall for support. Her skin was quite pale, and she looked ready to collapse at any moment. Yet, she held a rather stubborn gait in her walk, and she was doing her best to keep herself steady. She had a clear scowl on her face, bloodshot eyes narrowed in indignation. Her sword was clutched tightly in the hand that wasn't on the wall as she followed it closer to where the two were standing. It seemed that an intruder decided to screw her husband over. This time, she wasn't in much condition to pull his ass out of the fire. It seemed her husband was too preoccupied with their guests to notice her presence. "I'm married... I don't need two... fine -" Nori used air quotes to emphasize his sarcasm. " - ladies. My family and I have been fine on our own this far. We'll be fine when whatever the fuck you're talking about happens too. Leave. I don't want you here." Instinctively, he gripped Nasuka tighter, and raised it slightly towards Fukienzeru. Fukienzeru smirked and slapped Nasuka out of Nori's hands. It spiked into the wall across the room. "Bael is back, you fool. You're entire family be killed just because you don't want to offer help to another Demon." "It seems that weak boy's wenches just won't leave him alone...."'' Within Tereya's head, Sasha spoke her disdain for the woman. '''"I wonder how many more bitches will come falling at his feet. Who knows? Maybe he'll even get the idea that concubines aren't so bad...." She remarked, chuckling darkly. This made Tereya growl quietly under her breath. "Men are such toys when it comes to the presence of women, after all...." "Don't you know when to shut up....?" She thought inwardly, keeping herself pressed to the wall and out of sight. She also managed to keep her spiritual energy hidden from Fukienzeru's detection. She wanted to find out more about the situation before she got into it, after all. "Another Demon? You banished us from Hell after we saved you, you arrogant bitch. Why do you even need my help? You defeated Bael so easily before; unless you've gotten so weak that you need to seek help from a lowly Hell-Hunter you barely know?" Nori folded his arms in satisfaction. It was nice taking her down a few notches. Fukienzeru frowned "Leg muscle, Ono." Understanding the order, Ono cut behind Nori's leg muscle and demanded "Speak with the utmost respect to your goddess, Half-Breed, or do not speak at all." Fukienzeru cleared her throat and answered "Bael ha grown more powerful and has somehow managed to usurp Hell from my control. I can now only govern Demons and ones with Demonic taint in other worlds other than Hell. Most aggravating, yes. Which is why I need your help. I cannot find any of the other Hell-Hunters, thus the weight of the situation has fallen on you." Sasha laughed in amusement, hearing the same words that Tereya did. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen! To think that one like her would rely on someone so useless as your punk of a husband." She remarked tauntingly. "They're both weak, in my opinion. I think it'd be best to kill her now and get it over with." "I'd be glad to, considering that SOMEONE decided to royally screw over my soul and make me near-terminally ill.... fucking bitch." "Oops!" Sasha's tone, despite Tereya's heated response to her, was non-chalant and teasing. "I DID forget about that, now didn't I? Oh, well.... I guess there's no choice for you, then. The only way you're going to get anything done around here is if you let me play puppet with your body for a moment. It'd save us both her annoying words--" "Shut it. I'm NOT going to crawl to YOU, of all people, for help." "Suit yourself...."' "D...daddy....?" Immediately, Tereya's heart jumped at the young and afraid voice that had spoken up. Unable to help herself, she turned her head around the corner - and her heart almost stopped at what she saw. Shiro was standing on the opposite side of her out of another doorway, her hair shadowed over her face as she stared at both Nori and the strange woman. However, her eyes were widened in a mixture of emotions: fright, surprise, anger... her hands trembled a little as she calculated the situation within her head. Why was her father in the hostage's grip of this lady? Was he hurt? Her hands balled up into fists, anger slowly overriding her feelings. Every part of her was now screaming ATTACK! ATTACK! KILL! But it looked as if the woman had a weapon.... and Shiro didn't. She was defenseless if she tried to strike against her. But she was defiant against surrender and retreat. She took a step forward, against all of her fears screaming for her not to do so. Shiro? Nori, while supressing a scream from the pain and despite the numerous reasons for him not to, reached out and grabbed Fukiezeru's shoulder so he could support himself with his one functioning leg. He prayed to the God he was sure didn't exist that Shiro wouldn't see the blood soak through his pant leg. Finally, steadying his shakey voice, he spoke out to her in what was supposed to be a calm voice. "Shiro... go back to your room... Daddy's ju... just..." He was having trouble composing an excuse for two people his daughter didn't know surrounding him in the middle of the night. "Just listen to Daddy right now, alright? Go back upstairs." Fukienzeru smiled sweetly at the girl "A daughter...? She looks so pretty. Just like her..." Her red glowing eyes shifted to the hiding Tereya "...mother. You might as well come on out and join this riveting conversation instead of trying to hide. I can sense the smell of Hollow from here." She ignored the fact that Nori was using her shoulder as a support, though Onoskelis waited patiently for the command to strike once again. "Gee.... do I really smell that bad....?" Now that Tereya was revealed, she turned a more relaxed position on the wall. She leaned her back against it, folding her arms across her chest and giving an amused smirk. However, this only lasted a moment before she pushed herself off, walking into view in a rather calm gait. She only took a few steps before she pressed her arm against the wall again for support, all the meanwhile eying the two with a narrowed eyed gaze. Shiro didn't move. She remained silent as her mother revealed herself, fists relaxing. Would Mommy help get rid of this bad lady....? But from the looks of it, she wasn't in a condition to start fighting. But she was putting on quite a good show, stubborn to reveal any weakness. A bit of pride swelled up within her. That was her mommy standing there, all tough like that! If she weren't so sick, she would've told her to "beat the bad lady up, Mommy!" Her husband's eyes turned from his young daughter to her. "... What the fuck do you think you're doing out of bed?" He growled, the glare becoming more intense, as if every second she was standing there was making his anger more intense. "Are you a fucking retard? Go back upstairs, to bed. Both of you." Though Nori's words were proud and commanding, he looked about as intimidating as a pack of twizzlers. Fukienzeru whistled in surprise "Such language in front of a little one. Now that is what I call parenting. Take observation, Onoskelis, this is how a father usurps dominance over the rest of the pack." Tereya curled her lip out of annoyance. "Shut it, Princess." She growled, putting forth a rather harsh, snappish tone to aim straight towards him. "I don't need your fucking lip, especially not where you are right now." Why was Nori acting like he could handle this? Clearly, it had already escalated out of his hands. However, she also knew she could do little to stop Fukienzeru in her condition. She turned her gaze towards her daughter, whose lips began to move once more. "Let go of my Dad." Her own voice was low, a mixture of both Sasha's and her own. She clenched her hands into fists once more, her shadowed eyes narrowing into a venemous glare. Nori's mind was blank. He had blanked out everything said by his wife and his daughter for the past few moments. Instead of hearing their words, his eyes narrowed in fury at Fukienzeru. Her sarcasm was agitating him. He did not like to be made a fool of; especially in front of his family. As his daughter prepared to launch her own assault, Nori grabbed Fukienzeru's throat with both of his hands and began to squeeze as tight as he could. He would kill her, and protect his family. A hard shock struck through Nori's bones. It felt like the essence of pain itself was heated up and injected into every vein of his body. Fukienzeru ordered, with her eyes shifting, for Onoskelis to stay put as she exerted her dominance over the imputent Hell-Hunter before her who dared to bring her down to his level by grabbing her in such a fashion. That was the signal. Both the girl and the woman (who had managed to gather her strength to do so) attacked. Tereya managed to put up enough strength to force a Shunpo to re-appear to the right side of Fukienzeru, swinging her sword in an attempt to decapitate her. In a pincer move, Shiro had used a Kogeru to re-appear to the left of Fukienzeru, swinging her leg as high as she could in an attempt to break the woman's kneecap. Due to Shiro's size, neither would hurt the other in the case that Fukienzeru chose to evade. No one hurt their husband/father and got away clean! Fukienzeru grimaced and a blast of her tremendous Reiatsu knocked the two back. "I have had enough of this. I offer you this now, Hell-Hunter, give us simple shelter and lodgings before I grow impatient and kill your family for this series of disrespects. You are a Hell-Hunter, a stain on my species and a symbol of disrepect. You are the spit Bael flung in my face, yet here I am willing to accept the help of your kind. Honoured would be an understatement to how you should be feeling right now. Yet you continue to aggravate me with your senseless pride. Feces has no right to be proud of itself for it is the lowest form of matter there is. Just as you all should stop acting as though you are so high and mighty for carving out a disgusting family of half-bred Pariahs in this sickly, soft world of yours. Onoskelis, if any of them stand on their two feet instead of bowing I want you to lower them on their knees, even if you have to cut them out. Especially the girl. I am now officially pissed off." Nori was unable to reply. He had already lowered himself to her feet; the pain shooting throughout his body was unbearable. He couldn't speak. He could barely breathe. Anything that could even possibly resemble a word was more of a strained choke or moan. Tears streamed down the man's face. The one thing he could give was a nod; anything she wanted, he would give. Anything. WHAM! Under normal circumstances, Tereya would've gladly re-coiled and attacked once more. Such reiatsu would've been nothing but a mere gust of wind to her own powerful energy. However, in her sick condition, it was like a tornado. She was sent off of her feet and rolling across the floor to slam back into the wall, where she lay on her stomach. She wore a pained and clearly ticked-off expression on her face as she slowly turned her head towards Fukienzeru.... and the advisor. She was now breathing harder, sweat dripping down her body quickly. She opened her mouth, ready to fire a retort of "Hell no!" Then she saw her husband and her daughter. He was in severe agony and pain, on his knees and unable to defend himself. It was clearly a result of her reiatsu affecting him, or at least in her opinion. Her daughter had performed a reaction similar to the dog: after she was slammed against the wall and sunk downward, she immediately curled into an upward fetal position. Her body was shaking slightly out of fear of the pain, and she refused to move. The defiance that filled Tereya immediately shut itself down, and she regressed to a more frustrated look. She couldn't believe she was going to sink this low, especially for an arrogant bitch such as the woman that stood before her. "Why us....?" She spat angrily, nausea forming within her stomach. "Why...did you choose us... of all people....? If Princess's shit compared...to you.... then why come crawling to him for...help....?!" Fuki glanced at Tereya with a disgusted look, as if she were something revolting and pathetic "Good point. Your leader was the one I was looking for, but as of late Bael has made him most... indisposed of." Onoskelis grimaced in agreement. "Ha... Haaaaaann..!" While Nori couldn't necessarily reply, he was able to muster enough strength to warrent a change in facial expression. As he groveled at Fukienzeru's feet, his thoughts reeled. "Leader?! Who the fuck is my leader?" Fukienzeru could read the distraught look on Nori's face and replied "The charming, thoughtful white-haired one who lead the brave attack against Bael which I admire so greatly. Unfortunately, when Ono-chan and I traced his Reiatsu back to the last spot he had been, all we found was a pool of blood and... these..." She materialized in her hands a pair of arms covered in red cloth and encased with gems on the back of each hand. The ends were cleanly sliced off by a blade and the blood had dried, the bones protruding from the ends eerily. Tereya managed to get enough energy to smirk wearily. "Looks like he didn't make it, did he....?" She asked mockingly, forcing herself over on her stomach. However, she was forced to lurch a little, the nausea in her stomach gaining strength. Stubbonly, she forced it down, refusing to allow herself to puke in front of her enemy. "Oh...shit...." She inwardly groaned, shutting her eyes tight and trying to control herself. She had forced herself to her hands and knees, head lowered. Her side was facing Fuki. Nori was now drooling all over Fukienzeru's footwear. His entire body was almost numb with delirium. A few more moments of her torture and he'd either end up unconscious or in a coma. Fuki smirked and walked past the family, her hold on Nori laxxed. She smirked "It's been a long trip. How about some food?" Onoskelis sat down on a nearby chair, her pelt of fur covering her breasts even as she moved. Fukienzeru flopped onto a loveseat and layed there casually, extending a hand and levitating the remote to the living room television to her grasp and turning it on as if nothing were out of the ordinary. Not being able to hold herself much longer, Tereya had to force herself up to her feet and stagger away, clutching her stomach as she disappeared around the corner. Hopefully, Nori would be fine for the moment without her, now that Fuki didn't have a hold on him. She didn't want to come back and find him in even worse condition because she had left him alone for a few minutes. The moment he was able to gather his wits, Nori used kogeru to bring himself to the kitchen. He was able to grab the edge of the counter to pull himself up and balance himself on one leg. What would Fukienzeru like? He had no idea what her tastes were... After a few moments of consideration, he settled on preparing Chocolate icecream. He made two bowls: one for Onoskelis, and one for Fukienzeru, then stuck the spoons they would eat them with into the sides of the icecream. Then, grabbing both with either hand, he used kogeru to bring himself back into the living room, in front of Fukiezeru, on his knees. He held one of the bowls up to her and hoped she wouldn't snap at him for it. She took it without looking at Nori and continued to watch Television, giggling at the comedic cartoons playing. Onoskelis watched Nori for hers and was interested in how he was going to hand her the icecream when she had no hands to take it. As soon as Nori turned to Onoskelis, he realized his stupidity. Frowning, he finally decided on pulling another chair over to her and sitting next to her. Fussing with how she might not like to be fed like this, he disregarded it. The worst she could do was call him names or hurt him. It wasn't as if he could feel any worse than he did now. Nori scooped up a spoonful of chocolate icecream, and held it near her mouth. Onoskelis stared at him in disbelief as Fuki watched on, trying to contain her stream of giggles. Her eye twitched and she moved her head back, both not knowing what it was he was trying to feed her and the fact that she didn't trust him completely to feed her like that. As Tereya left, Shiro had yet to move from her submissive position. Even at the giggling and the sounds of the TV, she did not move. The pain had seemingly inflicted a rather traumatized blow on her, forcing her into a state of mind in which she was surrounded in only her own little prison. Where was everybody....? Where were Mommy and Daddy...? "Uhm... It's... It's icecream... It's good... I could... I could try it first if you think it might be poisoned..." Nori kept his head bowed as he spoke. He didn't know if he was going to be punished for speaking when not adressed. Or maybe they expected him to call them 'master', or something else equally as ridiculous. "Let him feed you, Ono-chan." Onoskelis blushed as Fuki spoke "But... Fuki-sama... That's-" Fuki countered "-an order." She nodded and reluctantly opened her mouth for Nori to feed her. Footsteps shuffling signaled Tereya's re-appearance. However, this time, she stayed behind the wall, leaning against it with her arms folded across her chest and a rather resentful look onto her face. She was listening to most of what she could, listening to Nori submit to those bitches' wills. Neither of them could do a thing about it, and that was what she hated about the situation. She sighed heavily, attempting to regain her breath as best as she could. Then, she pushed herself off of the wall and re-entered the room, a dreary look flashing through her eyes. But it all flashed away once she saw her daughter still in the corner. Ignoring her own condition, she quickly ran over towards Shiro's side and crouched down to a kneeling position. "Hey, kid, take it easy...." She gently stated, holding her arms out. Immediately, the girl pushed herself forward, embracing the woman and sobbing into her shoulder. "I'm here...." Nori wouldn't allow himself to look at his wife and daughter. He was a horrible father... For both not being able to protect them from his past, and for not being to take care of them when it finally caught up with him. He gently placed the spoonful of icecream inside Ono's mouth and allowed her to slurp it off before scooping up more. Unconsciously, he looked up, to watch her reaction. It was obvious that she had never had icecream before; maybe if he made both of them happy, they might be nicer to his family. Ono attempted to chew it but only found a sharp pain in her teeth as she did so. Still, the taste was more than delightful to her. As she gulped it down she opened her mouth for more, Fuki giggling uncontrollably in the background. "Ey, Giggles." As she was comforting her daughter, Tereya turned her head in annoyance towards Fukienzeru. "You mind toning it down? Your pathetic Hyena calls are getting on my nerves." She quipped, scowling a little. Nori put the next scoop in immediately. Inwardly, he scolded his wife for speaking out against Fukienzeru. What if she decided to punish them again..? What if she hurt Shiro!? Nori would have to discuss this situation with her, later... Fuki smirked at her "What, wouldn't want me to interrupt your snot-fest over there? There's enough tears spewing out of that things eyes to fill a lake." Ono ignored the argument and continued to delight in the icecream. "And there's enough hot air in that head of yours to fill a fucking airship." Tereya retorted, casting her eyes downward towards Shiro for a moment. "Maybe I should poke a hole in it for ya." Thankfully, the girl was starting to calm down, affected by the warmth of her mother's embrace. Her sobbing was starting to subside. "TEREYA. SHUT THE FUCK UP." Nori didn't look at her as he spoke, but she was starting to get on his nerves as well. They had just been wiped out in seconds by this woman, and his wife was trying to agitate her? He didn't like the situation they were in either, but there wasn't a point in making things worse on them all. He'd learned that with Sasha. Fuki finished her ice cream and set it down next to the couch lazily, scratching her stomach and watching Television. "This couch smells like urine and your voices are giving me a headache so pipe down. And give me something to make this couch smell less like your wife, Hell-Hunter." Nori's complete interference had completely stopped whatever train of thought of a comeback Tereya had obtained within her at that very moment. His loud, vicious voice startled her for a moment, and she turned her head towards him with a slightly astonished expression. But when she found that he wasn't even looking at her, she grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes. He had the courage to scream at her, yet couldn't even look her in the eye and do it? Was he honestly too interested in being fucked over by this woman?! She took in a deep breath, exhaling in an effort to calm herself. Then, she turned back towards her daughter, gently shoving her away. "Go back to bed, sweetie." She whispered firmly, giving Shiro a gentle push towards the doorway. The young girl immediately oblidged, turning off and running away to the upstairs. "You should go to bed too... You're still sick. I'll get you something once I'm finished feeding Miss Onoskelis, Fukienzeru-sama." Nori stated automatically, his eyes narrowing. Onoskelis had finished the rest of the icecream... But, there was still the melted part of it at the bottom. Nori held the spoon in his mouth and picked the bowl up, tipping it slightly so Ono would be able to drink the melted icecream. Some spilled on her breast, causing her to blush deep red. Fuki observed closely as to how the Hell-Hunter would solve this. Tereya wouldn't be so easily forced to just leave her husband. Especially now that she saw what had just happened. She folded her arms across her chest, giving a rather harsh glare towards Onoskelis. It was also partially directed towards Nori because of two facts: he had called Fukienzeru Fukienzeru-sama, and he was spoon-feeding that dog bitch... while looking as pitiful as possible. Within her head, Sasha chuckled quietly. "Oh, look at him go! Maybe this was why he could never fully appreciate a slut like you.... because you were just too lenient towards him." She remarked coyly. "Fate gave him a mind, and yet he just hands it over to whoever that can reduce him to a bloody mess on the floor. Cute, isn't it?" Nori blushed too, but looked away. Not in Tereya or Fukienzeru's direction, but towards one of the only vacant walls in the room. "There's a shower upstairs... You both must be tired anyway. Fukienzeru-sama, if you feel it's time, should I show you two to your room?" Nori tried his best to give his voice a pleasant sound to it, but the shakiness from his fear of them both was still somewhat obvious. He had no idea how he'd walk them up there. Maybe he'd just gather spiritual particles around his leg like the Shinigami did to let themselves fight in mid-air to support it. Fukienzeru waved her head casually "No need. I will show myself. Onoskelis, take a shower and join me in our room." Onoskelis nodded and got up, walking past the two up the stairs to the bathroom. "Well... Regardless of what room you pick, mine should be at the end of the hall. If you need anything, please come and see me. Goodnight, Fukienzeru-sama." Nori mumbled. He stole another glance at Onoskelis' cleavage as she left. Fukienzeru continued to watched Television for a while until going upstairs to her guest room after the cartoon had finished. ... "ARE YOU A FUCKING RETARD?! DID I MARRY A RETARD?" Nori turned, his eyes narrowed with rage, towards his wife. "If you really want to die that badly, please, don't drag the rest of us down with you. I really hate to break it to you, but you're fucking terminally ill. And, even if you were healthy, there's no way that you could ever defeat Fukienzeru. So when I say to go back to bed, GO BACK TO BED." "FUCK YOU!!!!" Tereya finally allowed herself to explode. Jerking upward, she swung her fist back in a lower-handed manner, smashing a small crater into the wall. She took a few brisk, angry steps towards Nori, not bothering to hide the ferocity in her eyes. "Who the hell do you think I am, expecting me to bend over and let two strangers fuck me in the ass?!" She snarled. "Maybe you've got an easier time with getting on your knees, Nori, but what I just saw made me sicker than I ever WOULD'VE been!!! Sure, we had no choice but to give her a place to fucking stay, but lowering yourself to THAT LEVEL?!!" She stopped after those words, breathing hard and sweating even more. It seemed like her fury was the only thing standing her up at this point, nothing else holding her up. "THEY have the right to fuck us HOWEVER THEY WANT, after they demonstrated outside how'' PERFECTLY CAPABLE THEY ARE OF KICKING OUR ASSES''. THEY ASKED FOR FOOD, SO I GAVE IT TO THEM. THAT'S ALL THAT HAPPENED." "REALLY?!" Tereya lifted a finger to point at the ice cream boul. "ON YOUR KNEES?! REFERRING TO THAT BITCH AS FUKIENZERU-SAMA?! IGNORING SHIRO AS SHE WAS CRYING HER EYES OUT?! EVEN...Even Fuki or Ono didn't tell you to do that. You know, I thought you would've been smart enough to realize "Hey! I got the slave drivers their food, so let me just take care of my little girl!"" She placed her hands onto her hips, leaning forward with a snarl. "What in HELL'S name where you thinking?!" "SHUT UP. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP." Nori didn't want to deal with this anymore. "Don't come into the bedroom, because if you do, I'm going to fucking kill you. Sleep in the living room, bitch." And with those kind words, Nori ditched his wife for the comfort of his bed. A red flash signaled his departure. "....you probably won't need to...." Her words were to herself, even as she plopped herself right beside the couch and propped her back on it. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself with deep breaths. "One of those bitches will probably do it for you...'cause I'm going to find every way I can in order to kill them both..." She whispered softly. "They stepped onto the both of us, and since this isn't your field anymore, it's all left to me. There's got to be a way.... to help me get better faster...." With that, she slowly sunk onto her side and laid her body out on the floor. She didn't mind sleeping on the ground - she sure as hell wasn't sleeping where her enemy had just laid. She closed her eyes, and due to her exhaustion, fell asleep in a matter of minutes. The whole ordeal had taken a toll on them both, and she would need every bit of rest she could until the bitches finally left them, or she slit their throats. Intrusion: Hell-King's Offer In Tereya's dreams, she was was surrounded by shadows. At least, until glowing red eyes formed all around her, staring at her. It was as if they could peer into her very soul. A wide grin formed in front of her, two eyes narrowing down at her and a third opening vertically above them. The mouth opened and said in a powerful, echoing voice "Hello there, little missy. I heard you're having a bit of a Health-problem." "What the fuck....?" That was the first thought she had. She allowed herself to slowly rise, her eyes staring down at the multiple pupils that glared down at her. A chill went through her spine at the sight. She couldn't see what had addressed her in such a manner, but out of instinct, she tensed her body and clenched her fists. A scowl fitted her face. "Great.... so someone other than my alter ego decided to pay me a dream visit. Who the hell are you?" She asked defiantly. A second voice marked the end of her sentence. "YOU!!!" Sasha's voice roared from everywhere. Tereya nearly clutched her ears at the viciousness of the sound. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY SANCTUARY?!!!" Clearly, she did not like visitors, either. The grin as well as the eyes turned to the source of the sound and laughed maniacally "A Hollow?! Your sanctuary? Pah! You are not important, Hollow. This girl, however, is what is running the show around here. Allow me to introduce myself, girl." The eyes and mouth closed and disappeared as a new form took shape. A man with black hair with white streaks in it and red, slitted eyes and an overzealous smirk worn openly on his face. "I am the King of Hell, Bael." He politely bowed before her and kissed her hand, smiling up at her as his hair covered one of his eyes "Who do I owe the pleasure of visiting this evening?" Tereya wasn't charmed. Instead, she rolled her eyes and placed her free hand on her hip. "The name's Tereya Haruo, if you must know...." She drawled. "And the least I can say so far about you is that despite what I've heard about you, you're quite good with first impressions." Though he seemed less.... ugly.... than Fukienzeru, she wasn't about to relax. After all, what good was it falling for a total stranger's charm? Bael chuckled at the sarcastic compliment "Lovely name." Something sounded... familiar about it, though. "So tell me, my sweet Tereya..." he disappeared in a puff of black smoke and reappeared next to her, his arm over her shoulders "What is it that this humble Merchant of power can offer you? Clearly, you're not in the best shape of your life. Otherwise that fine figure would be out kicking people's asses for standing against you, am I correct?" In his hands formed a cigarette. He offered it to her plainly "Smoke?" "No, thanks, I've got plenty of my own...." Tereya muttered, folding her arms across her chest and giving him a rather skeptical stare. "Besides..." She unfolded one of her arms and promptly jabbed it into his chest. "You and I both know that leaders don't get overthrown without a proper reason. I wanna know why Fukienzeru pulled the chair out from under you." Bael frowned "A bothersome bunch of turncoats. The usual, I'm afraid. But now that I am back, I can help unfortunate beauties like yourself." He smiled sincerely. Once again, Tereya raised an eyebrow, studying Bael carefully. "Well, it seems the odds are with you on this one...." She admitted, slowly removing herself from his arm and turning to face him directly. "'Cause I also heard from a girl named Envy.... that after Fukienzeru overthrew you, she threw her own subordinates away like pieces of fucking trash. Not to mention the attitude she displayed was nothing short of a damn tyrant. Even so...." She stood closer to him, daring to get right into his face. Her lips were inches away from his own, almost in a teasing manner. "What makes you so certain I can trust you so easily....?" She whispered. "I know nothing about you. So how can I trust you with this so-called "gift" you can give me?" Daringly, he pulled her close to him by her hip, his eyes staring deeply into hers, hypnotically "I can think of many ways I can earn your trust..." Automatically, Tereya had pressed her hands onto his shoulders in order to keep her arms from being pinned by him. Because of the meaning behind his actions, her instincts caused her to lift one of her legs up behind her in an indirect expression of surprise. The close proximity of their bodies as well as the fact that he had made such a daring move onto her made her smirk. The man was certainly a charmer, wasn't he? She was almost tempted to stay like this, keeping him close to her while she slept for the night. However, she knew better. This man wasn't her husband. He was a complete stranger, though he was a rather calm and easy-going guy. She didn't mind him.... but she wasn't going to play the emotional girl and throw logic aside, either. It just wasn't her style. "Sorry, Romeo...." She said coyly, pulling herself away from him and stepping back. "But it's going to take more than some romance to convince me. I need to know if you're on my side... or yours." She started to pace around him, hands folded behind her back. "What's to say you don't have your own little agenda in this, and I would be just one of your pawns by accepting your offer?" Bael smirked "Tell me, Tereya-chan, do you happen to know someone named Fukienzeru?" That made her stop behind him. She turned a curious eye toward him. "You should've known the answer to that." She answered. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have been throwing her name around in the first place." Bael comically whirled around, a comically innocent look on his face. He scratched the back of his head shamefully "My apologies, I forget the things people say to me sometimes! Hahaha!" His face turned serious and stern once more "Are you... personally acquainted with her, I mean." "Just got done watching her stomp her way through my house and demand a place to stay." Tereya answered readily. Sure, there might've been a hint of ratting out Fukienzeru, but what the hell? If Bael found a way to link to her head, then it was most likely the guy knew where the whore's exact location was. What was the point of hiding anything? "Someone needs to bend the bitch over their knee and teach her a lesson, you know what I mean?" She added as a joking afterthought. Bael turned his back to her and grinned madly, pupils small in an insane facial expression as he calmly asked "How about that person be you, Tereya? I can never forgive her for what she has done to me, and you can never forgive her for what she has done to you. Both of us have been knocked down by that bitch, now it's time for someone to knock her further down. What do you say?" Tereya frowned thoughtfully, eyes turning to the side for a moment. She had her reasons of simple contemplation. He had still yet to present a truth to her. However, he had proposed the simple thing such as an alliance, the concept of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" type of thing. As far as she was concerned, they didn't trust each other. But they would be working together against a foe without the need of a trustworthy partner's bond. She narrowed her eyes at him, her own eyes dark and foreboding. "What's the catch?" She asked firmly, taking a step forward and studying him for any sign of weakness. Bael smirked and turned to her, his face back to it's usual charming, suave yet calculating veil of manipulative cunning "Accept my power and you'll be 150%. But you have to want my power." "And if I accept?" She took a few more steps forward, still keeping that glare on him. "If I accept, what's to say you won't turn around and fuck me right in the ass once she's out of the way?" Bael laughed almost insanely, his voice booming out through her subconcious "Please! I'm through with that Hell-Hunter, Cardinal game. I want to play a new game. But don't worry. You don't have to play any more after you win your turn." He smirked and extended his hand to her, a glowing red eye opening on it and a maniacal grin growing on his wrist. "Here we go.... time to take the plunge." "Works for me...." Tereya muttered, not hesitating to grasp the hand that she was fed. "You've got yourself a deal, Bael." She prayed that she wasn't jumping into the pot here.... she knew that there was no backing out now. She had said yes, and she had accepted his deal. If her husband and daughter had died because of this choice, she would never be able to forgive herself. She'd burn in Hell forever, and would gladly accept every bit of pain inflicted onto her. But for now... It was all up to chance. Bael clutched her hand tightly and a surge of power flowed into her. It felt like a warm, strong autumn wind had just blown through her. With his free hand, Bael whirled around and aimed it at Sasha, his palm open and a red eye opening on it. The pupil shrunk and Sasha was bound in several glowing red chains that proceeded to drag her down the watery depths of a black lake. It froze, suspending Sasha in the center. He turned, still laughing insanely and released Tereya's grip. A red eye had grown on her hand and stared up at her. Bael explained "Shake her hand with this one and it will strip her and her servant of their power as well as take them down to Hell, with me. If you want, after that, you can stick around and torture them a bit. But I have the last laugh. That's all that counts." With a smirk, his body faded into red mist. He muttered "Have a nice life, Haruo Tereya..." "Yeah...." As he faded away, Tereya turned to look at the lake once more. She stared at the shocked face of her inner Hollow, forever frozen underneath the water's surface. For a moment, she almost looked regretful in terms of expression. However, it was quickly thrown away and replaced with a hardened look. "For now, this is so long, you fucking disease..." She growled, spitting onto the water surface and walking off. She would spend whatever time it was needed here until she woke. For now, she was stuck drifting inside of her own dreams, thanks to Bael's interruption. She hoped things would turn out the way she wanted it to.... at least, mostly. Little House of Horrors ﻿''"... Uuuuugh..." The Haruo Man woke up in his bed. Normally, he would turn over to see if his wife was in the bedroom, but... He was already aware of the answer to that query. Sighing wearily, he became vaguely aware of everyone in the house. Fukienzeru, Shiro, Onoskelis, and Tereya were all still inside. He prayed that today wouldn't be harsh on him and his family. So Nori stood and dressed himself, then exited the room for downstairs. Was his wife still there? He barely felt like apologizing, but there was no reason for him not to. He didn't want his daughter getting upset because Mommy and Daddy were fighting. She was still asleep. She was still lying on the floor, a pained expression on her features as she lay on her side. But, other than that, she seemed to be content with where she was. However, her skin had turned ''much paler than before, the pigments seemingly vanished. Her hair had also grown a shade darker, gaining a jet black color. Her hands were noticeably.... claw-shaped, despite her fingernails having the expected dullness as they should have. Fukienzeru walked down the stairs, yawning lightly "My, my... What a night. So... what's for breakfast, Hell-Hunter-" Upon seeing Tereya, she halted. She could smell something. A trace of Demon. But it was feint and insignificant, and it's exact location undetectable. She grimaced "...Probably nothing." Nori descended the stares only moments after Fukienzeru did. Immediately, his eyes turned towards his wife. She looked... different, to say the least. Nori ran over to her position immediately, and shook her. What had happened to her...? She smelled like a Demon. Like him. "WAKE UP, YOU STUPID CUNT." Unfortunately, Tereya's husband's rather snappish (and to her opinion "pissy") comment had to be the one to wake her up. However, she was in no mood to get up right away and beat him to half-death. After all, she was still, as he put it, "terminally ill". Instead, she slowly got herself up, cracking open one eye. "Mmm....who turned out the sun....?" She murmured groggily, wavering a little. Fukienzeru sublty warned Nori by putting a hand tightly on his shoulder "Treat the wife with some respect, Hell-Hunter. After all, is it not the female that is the dominance of the house?" Nori shrugged Fukienzeru's hand off his shoulder. "Get off of me, you stupid bitch. You did something to her, didn't you? Made a deal like Bael used to?" Nori's harsh glare was directed towards her. What were the odds that right after she moved in, Tereya started reeking of Demon? "Oh, for fuck's sake...." Tereya growled, closing her eyes and leaning her back against the sofa. She folded her arms across her chest, a rather angered expression on her own face. "The morning starts and already the bitching begins. The very least you could do is have some respect for the terminally goddamn i--" Then it hit her. She slowly opened her eyes again, unfolding her arms and inspecting her hands. Extending one of her arms, she ran her other hand from the fingers to the shoulder, squeezing the latter area gently. Her eyes were now widened in astonishment, and she slowly stood herself up. She worked out her arms a little, stretched her neck around a bit, and walked a bit around the living room in order to get her bearings. Surprisingly, there was no pain, no sign of illness inwardly. "That wasn't a dream...." She thought to herself, looking towards the other two in the room. Fukienzeru scowled at Nori "I wouldn't resort to lowering my race down the food chain with the inclusion of you people and how dare you acuse me of such a thing. Bael is the enemy here, not me!"